


Love's Pull

by Vyxyn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Derek Leaves Beacon Hills, Fluff, M/M, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Sheriff has wolfsbane bullets, but comes back, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5742904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vyxyn/pseuds/Vyxyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek leaves Beacon Hills, but something is pulling him back.</p>
<p>Or someone ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love's Pull

Derek is lurking in the shadows, on the boundary of the Stilinski property. He shouldn’t be there. He’s not supposed to be there. He’d decided to up and leave Beacon Hills, leave behind the angst, the bad memories. The death.

He’d started to. Leave that is. He got in his 4WD, and made it out to the highway, but something was luring him back. It felt like unfinished business. Derek’s wolf was at pushing at his skin, begging him to return. So he made an illegal u-turn, and drove back towards Beacon Hills. Forty minutes later, he’s lurking at the Stilinski house.

Derek has often wondered if the Sheriff knew just how often Derek was there. How often Derek would climb through the window to talk to Stiles. Nothing untoward happened. Was always pack business, but there is something a little skeevy about sliding into the Sheriff’s son’s bedroom window at night.

Just like there is something skeevy about hiding in the shadows, listening to the two heartbeats in the house. One is strong and sure. The Sheriff. The other is rapid, sputtering, and causes Derek to take a step forward. Stiles.

It seems like Stiles in on the cusp of a panic attack. Derek closes his eyes and listens.

“I can’t believe he’s gone dad. He just left. Just locked up the loft and left. Why would he do this to the pack? Why would he do this to  _ me? _ ”

“Son, Derek has a lot of history here. The Nemeton has just amplified the supernatural. Maybe he just needs a break?”

“But dad you don’t understand. I was going to tell him. Tonight. I was going to tell him how I felt. I’d worked up the courage and everything. I went to open the loft door and it was locked. He never locks it dad.”

“How do you feel about him son?”

“Dad. I love him. I’ve loved him for so long. I was so close too. I was going to tell him. And now he’s gone!”

Derek stumbles back and hits the fence. He can’t believe his ears. Stiles loves him? Derek takes another couple of steps towards the house. He can hear the sobs as they leave Stiles, and it’s sending chills through Derek’s body. He has to fix this.

Derek makes his way to the front door, and raises a fist to knock. He hesitates, leaning forward and resting his head on the door frame and just listens. Listens as Stiles chants, “He’s gone. I love him, but he’s gone.”

With a deep breath, Derek stands up straight and knocks on the door. He can hear the scraping of a chair on the floor, and footsteps coming towards him. The Sheriff opens the door. A look of anger crosses John’s face, and he pushes Derek backwards. Crossing the threshhold, John closes the door behind him.

“There better be a damn good reason why you’re here Derek Hale. I have a distraught son inside, who I have spent the better part of half and hour consoling, because you decided you couldn’t take it anymore, and tucked tail and fled. So tell me, why are you here?”

Derek tries to wipe the shock from his face. He’s terrified, and nervous, and he better make it good or the Sheriff is not going to let him inside. Or he’ll pump Derek full of wolfsbane. Neither is good.

“Sir, I’m in love with your son. I left, yes. But I came back, because there is something here with a pull I’ve never experienced before. Despite everything I’ve been through here, the love I have for Stiles eclipses all that. I need to be near him. Please sir, let me tell him.”

Derek watches as John swallows. The anger on his face dissipates, and a small smile appears. “Good. I’ll let you tell him. But Derek, if you even so much as harm a hair on his head, I will run you down. Do you understand?“

“If I even so much as harm a hair on his head, I’ll let you.”

From behind the Sheriff, the front door slowly opens. Stiles’ head pops out, and then slowly the rest of him appears. His eyes are red and puffy, his bottom lip is plump from where Stiles has worried it with his teeth. Derek can smell the sadness and despair rolling off him in waves, suffocating Derek where he stands.

“You’re here.” Stiles voice is rough with emotion, breaking ever so slightly.

“I am. I came back for you.”

Stiles steps further forward, then looks back at his father, who takes that as his cue to leave. Once the door has closed, Stiles crumbles.

“You left. You left Derek! I went by the loft tonight and you were gone, and there wasn’t even a fucking note. You fucking left Derek. And now you are coming back for me? Why? Why would you do that???”

Derek’s fingers are aching to touch Stiles, but he replies, “I left because I needed a break. The last six months in Beacon Hills have left me broken. But the further I got from here, the harder my wolf was scratching at the surface, howling at me to turn around. So I did. I turned around, and the closer I got to Beacon Hills, the calmer my wolf became. The closer I got to you, the calmer _I_ became. Stiles, I am so completely in love with you, and if I had left, I would have broken entirely, without any hope of fixing.”

“Oh my god Derek.” Stiles throws himself at Derek, arms wrapping around his neck, Derek’s arms engulfing Stiles in an embrace. Derek buries his head in Stiles’ neck, and let’s go, his tears dampening Stiles’ skin, and soaking into the neckline of his shirt.

“I love you Derek. I love you so much. Don’t leave again. Promise me you won’t ever leave again!”

Derek looks up at Stiles, eyes swimming with tears, “I promise. I’ll never leave. I’ll never leave you.”

The smile Stiles gives Derek is radiant, and full of all the love that Stiles has for Derek. It takes Derek’s breath away. He’s never had someone look at him the way Stiles is looking at him now, and he’s overwhelmed.

“Stiles, I’m so sorry I hurt you. I’m so sorry.”   
  
Stiles is shaking his head. “Nope. No Derek, you aren’t going to do this. No shame spiral for you. I know you’re sorry. I can feel it. I may not have your wolfie senses, but your eyes tell me.”

Derek can only nod. Stiles wipes away the tears on Derek’s face. “Wait here Der. Just once sec? Ok?”

Derek lets Stiles down, and Stiles walks back to the door. Turning around he smiles back at Derek, “Stay. Good boy.”

Derek rolls his eyes as Stiles goes through the door. Emotionally charged situation and Stiles can still make a dog joke.

Five minutes pass, and Stiles comes back out, with a small bag in his hands. Derek’s eyebrows must be doing their dance as Stiles chuckles. “I asked my dad if it was ok if I stayed with you tonight.”   
  
“And he’s ok with that?”

“Yeah. I’m shocked too. But he did show me where he keeps his wolfsbane bullets, soooo …”

“No funny business. That’s fine. I think I’ll be to busy holding you for anything else.”

“What about kisses? Do you want to kiss me?”

Derek smiles. “Oh my god yes.”

Stiles nods. “Good. Now take me home, big guy.”

Derek reaches out his hand, and Stiles takes it. They walk back to the 4WD hand in hand.

Back at the loft, both men have changed into their bed clothes, and slid into bed. Derek has dragged Stiles into his arms, their legs have tangled together, and Stiles has tucked his head under Derek’s chin, placing a kiss on his clavicle.

“I love you my Sourwolf.”

Derek hums in contentment. “I love you my Stiles.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling angsty today, and so I wrote this. I hope you liked it :)


End file.
